Hypnotising, Handsome Idiot
by CursedXQueenXDoll
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia will not admit that she may have feelings for her pink-haired teammate. She will deny and refuse her entire life, if someone brings it up. With the reoccurring dreams, blushing and heart beat pace increasing, she starts to get sick of it all. And, unfortunately, she's not the only one to notice it. (Natsu's convinced that she's sick). But she still won't admit it.


**_*Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, of course. It all belongs to a great man called Hiro Mashima.*_**

* * *

_He grinned - and her heart beat sped up. "Luce..." He whispered softly, making her blush. He took a step closer, and Lucy just stared at him. She couldn't move. She was hypnotised, watching as the sun shined on him, grinning at her with eyes looking at her so lovingly. "Lucy." Soon he was right in front of her. She couldn't respond, as she was afraid to speak and mess everything up. Slowly, he placed his arms around her waist. Lucy's breath hitched in her throat. Inching his face closer, he closed his eyes. Lucy waited, blushing madly, before her eyes slowly started to close. She felt his hot breath. "Luce..."  
"Natsu..."  
"Wake up."_

_What?_

Gasping for air, Lucy Heartfillia sat up straight. Realising what that just happened, what she had just dreamed about, she shot out of bed and began banging her head on the wall. "No, no, no, no!" Best friends certainly didn't dream about the other like that. And that it wasn't her first time she had such a dream.  
"Bad Lucy!" She scolded herself. She felt like crying - she shouldn't be having these dreams of Natsu. It was wrong. She refused to admit it, to believe that she was starting to having feelings for him.  
A bath, Yes, that's what she needed. A hot, bubbly bath to get rid of the dreams, the possible feelings (she still denied that answer), and clear her mind.  
A bath would be the answer.

And the bath did not help. Not one bit. When she got out, her mind suddenly drifted to Natsu... and his muscles. "No, no, no, no! _Bad Lucy!" _  
Sulking, she got dressed. After munching on some cereal, she stared at the ceiling. Then another idea came to mind.  
Maybe cleaning would help get rid of the thoughts. It was worth a try.

She always kept her apartment tidy, so there wasn't much to do. Sighing, she layed down on the bed. Why did she have dreams, naughty dreams, of her best friend Natsu? Why did he have to be so damn attractive? Why did he have to have such fluffy pink (or salmon) hair? Why was his smile and grin so refreshing? Why did she love seeing him? And, the worst of all, why did she keep asking these questions?!

Lucy would write to her mother again. There was no way she could face Natsu right now, and she wanted to express her doubts and fears (and attraction) to her mother. Just as she was to get up, something heavy landed on her. "Lucy!"  
Oh no.  
Pink hair, scaly scarf... Natsu.

And she started internally crying. _Why? Why did fate have to do this to me? _  
"Hey, you okay, Luce?"  
"You look stupid."  
"SHUT IT CAT!"

"Natsuu! Lushe's being mean to me!"  
Lucy pushed Natsu off her and stumbled as Natsu grabbed her ankle.  
The blonde only turned her back to them, not wanting to hear the conversation. Her top priority was calm her fast beating heart, and turn her face back to her natural colour. "Lucyy~" That only made her blush harder.

"LUCY KICK!"  
Natsu was kicked backwards, and Lucy rushed into the bathroom and locked the door. Holding her heart, she attempted to breathe evenly. After a minute or so, she unlocked and opened the door, to have Natsu right in front of her. "EEKK!"  
"Luuccee... Your loud!"  
"Well don't do that suddenly!"  
"Do what?"  
Groaning, she pushed Natsu to the side. Not looking at the talking blue cat, who was grinning and saying "She likes you~" over and over again, Lucy kept her gaze everywhere but Natsu.  
"She likes youuuu~" A tick mark appeared. Stupid cat. "Lushee likes Nat-" The busty blonde jumped on Happy ("LUSHEE! YOUR SQUISHING ME!"), and started shaking him so he would shut up. And then the poor, annoying cat passed out. Letting him go, she turned her head to her teammate. "Why are you here?"  
Looking at the blonde with fear (she did made his other best friend pass out), he held up a job request. "J-Job."

Sighing, she snatched it from his hand. She needed money to pay this month's rent anyway. Looking through it, she nodded. It was fairly easy, and even though it was her turn to choose, she was alright with it. With Natsu, it would be a piece of cake. Handsome, cute Natsu... Shaking her head quickly to get rid of the naughty and bad thought, (Natsu just watched her, thinking she was weird as always). "Okay. We'll go to the guild first. I guess you just ran out without checking it with Mira?" Natsu just grinned. Idiot.  
"Let's go then." Natsu grabbed her hand and started dragging her out through the window. "Let's take the door! They're not there just for decoration!" Her teammate just ignored her.

Something hit her from behind, along with they loud cry of "I can't believe you forgot about me!" Grabbing Happy's tail, she pulled the cat off her. "That hurt, Lushe!"

And Lucy ignored him.

* * *

Natsu watched as his blonde partner walked in front of Happy and himself. She had been acting weird, more weird than usual. He heard her heart beating really fast before, and her face was all pink and red. Was she sick? If she was sick, why didn't she just tell them? "Lucy, are you sick?"  
"No, Natsu. I'm not sick."  
Frowning slightly, Natsu watched her back. What did she have then? If she wasn't sick, what else could it be?

Poor, unfortunate Natsu was completely oblivious to a girls mind and actions. Sometimes, that was a good thing.

"Are you sure you're not sick?"  
"Yes Natsu."  
"Sure?"

The blonde just ignored him.

Natsu went to walk next to her and put an arm over her shoulders, thinking nothing of it. He did it all the time. (Happy was snickering in the background).

Lucy, on the other hand, was completely in overload. She didn't know why (well she did, but she just avoided going there), but her heartbeat tripled and her face flushed a light pink. Her body and mind shouldn't be acting like this. It was as if she had a _crush _on _Natsu. _That was ridiculous. She shouldn't have a crush on her best friend and teammate. And, especially, dreaming and thinking of them... Lucy coughed, earning a curious look from her companion.

Maybe she was sick?

* * *

_***A/N***_

_**Herroo everybody~!  
This is a new story that I'm writing, well, actually it was supposed to be a one-shot but I struggle with those. I just want to write more. Anyway, I've been catching up with everything that I missed during the short-ish/long-ish period I was gone. I was watching Fairy Tail, so I was like, why not? Currently, this won't have an OC's, except the jobs, etc. Other than that, OC free! This is obviously NaLu.**_

_**While watching it, I felt a little sad. I remembered one of my friend's who had been on this site, and she wrote a Fairy Tail fanfic, called "Black Celestial Key". I loved it.  
Too bad that she lost inspiration to continue. Don't you just hate that? When the author of a story you really like, stops writing? **_

_**Anyway, I've got good news (though it might not be important to you). She's considering bringing that story back, but better! She better, *wink wink* and I'll try to persuade her. **_

_**I'll let Akira be embarrassed more later. (You probably don't know what that meant).  
Sorry if they seemed OOC.  
**_

_**Alright, bye~**_


End file.
